


Making up

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Will, Frankie, and make up sex... ;)
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from reading inferno when the author wrote and I quote "She knows they need to talk, but she wishes this was like other fights they’ve had, when they could fuck their way to common ground and then whisper to each other afterward until they worked out the rest."
> 
> I absolutely love that story, it's so well written!!! A million kudos to Fiery Tribune for writing it 💕
> 
> This is my take on them fucking their way to common grounds...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! 💕
> 
> Also this is a oneshot but I am thinking about making a collection of oneshots with this theme if that's something yall would like to see.

They had had a big disagreement over a case and the course of strategy the should use to solve it. Frankie refused to accept that Will was right. She was still mad at him when she left work that evening. She left the dead drop not long after he did and just went home, not thinking about where he was going to be.

As she entered her apartment, she saw him finishing up the dishes.

"Hey," he greeted her, not really expecting a response and he didn't get one.

She tossed her keys in the basket by the door, dropped her bag on the floor and took off her jacket. Fine, he could be here, but it didn't mean she was going to talk to him.

She was well aware of him watching her as she hung up her jacket and looked through the mail that was left on the coffee table. He stood at the sink, his eyes riveted to her moving form; he knew she wouldn't be able to ignore him for long. She headed towards the fridge to get something to drink and he intercepted her. He used his body to push her against the wall, his hands tangling in her hair, and kissed her hard and passionately.

She knew it was going to happen; with the fight, and her refusal to speak to him – or him to her - only speaking to each other when it was necessary for the mission, both of them too stubborn and pissed off too communicate any other way. This was the way they made up. There was no long, drawn out silent treatment, and they tried very hard not to bring work home with them, but it did happen sometimes. And when it did, one of them would essentially pounce on the other and initiate the make up sex.

Frankie kissed him back, equally intense and passionate, their tongues dueling as teeth scraped against lips. Her hands were on his back and sides, drawing him closer while she worked on taking off his shirt. When he kissed her like this, it always made it hard to remember what she was mad about in the first place.

Will pressed himself against her hips, and she could feel his erection against her warm center. Tearing his mouth away from hers, he breathed hot, wet kisses against her neck and shoulder while she pulled his shirt up. His mouth was gone for only a second while he took off his shirt, but it seemed like an eternity to her.

With both hands on the back of his head, she kissed him deeply, inhaling him, making him part of her. They broke apart, panting, and she nipped at his neck before placing open-mouthed kisses there. In the spot she knew made him moan.

And she did make him moan as she sucked and licked and nipped that spot on his neck. Will didn't really care at the moment if she was giving him a hickey. He would get her back at some point during the night. He worked on taking off her shirt and she paused in her ministrations for a second so that he could take it off of her. Once it was off he captured her mouth with his again, kissing her in shorter, yet still passionate kisses.

She ran her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck while he slid his hands down her sides and between them to the button of her jeans. Her hands joined his and undid his jeans. He pushed her hands away for the moment and moved his hips away from her enough to slide down her pants. She let them fall and kicked them off, along with her shoes.

He rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. His hands slid across her entire body. She slipped her hand inside his unbuttoned jeans to caress his erection, smiling when he moaned her name. In return, Will slid his hand between her legs to rub her though her panties. She whimpered, pulled out her hand and pushed down his jeans and boxers.

After discarding the remainder of his clothing and pulling off her panties, he ran his hands down her sides and reached under her thighs to pick her up and press her against the wall. She immediately wrapped her legs around him and kissed him, running her nails over the back of his neck and upper back. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, he swallowed the gasp that came as he pushed his erect member into her.

He immediately began moving, thrusting hard into her, keeping her pushed up against the wall. She tightened her legs around him. Sometimes make up sex was slow and sweet, and other times it was up against the wall – hard and fast. She liked it either way.

Will kissed the place where her neck and shoulder met and bit down, but not too hard, leaving her with a love bite. She'd never tell him, but she secretly liked it when he marked her. She ran her fingers through his hair, breathing heavily, kissing his head, neck, wherever she could reach. There wasn't much she could do in this position, but sex against the wall was hot.

He groaned and she knew he was close, extremely close. She reached between them to rub herself as he started pumping into her faster. Will spilled in side her with a moan then captured her lips in a kiss, muffling her screams as the waves of her orgasm came crashing down.

Sliding down the wall trying to catch their breaths he whispered into her skin "I'm sorry! I love you"

"I love you too! And you don't have to apologise, I'm sorry, you were right and I should've listened to you better" she told him playing with the hair on the back of his neck

"How about this, we both agree that we were both wrong and we're both sorry, and we move this to the shower"

"That sounds like a very, very good idea" she said pulling him in for a quick kiss before they both stood up

Taking his hand leading him to the bathroom.

Their night of make up sex had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie's small whimpers filled the thick air as her fingernails scratched at Will's back. His breath was haggard and primal as he lowered his lips to her throat, kissing her pulse and eliciting a deep moan. Their hips met again and again, and Will grinned triumphantly against the flesh of her collarbone.

" _Ugh_ ," she hissed, holding his head still as his teeth grazed along the tender skin of her breast. His tongue flicked out, teasing the small bud of her nipple, and Frankie all but sobbed at the sensation.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly pulled himself from her. She gave a choked cry, lifting her hips to follow him. He grinned at the wanton display; only for him. Only he would ever be allowed to see her in such a state ever again. Kissing her passionately on the lips in an attempt to subdue her for a moment, he moved his face to whisper into her ear, "What were we arguing about again?" Frankie groaned again, but it was borne from irritation rather than the lust-driven one she emitted earlier.

"Fu-" He silenced her with a well-timed kiss, breaking away only after he was sure he had swallowed the swear. Entering her again with a sigh, he whispered into her cheek, "Do you remember what we were arguing about?"

She actually growled at this, and before he knew it, she had flipped the both of them. Her green eyes shone with an emotion she would almost never vocalise before they rolled back and she shut the lids. With her moving her hips against his, it was Will's turn to groan breathlessly at the sensation of her wrapped around him. She sat up, and for a completely different reason, Will found his breath taken away.

"God, Frankie," he whispered. She gave him a sly grin as he grabbed her hips; her hands moved to cover his and she rolled her body again, getting faster and fiercer; taking him in deeper and deeper. "You're so sexy."

She faltered at his words with a choke, and he took advantage of her second of hesitation to flip them around again. Her cries were silenced as he kissed her forcefully, and neither could think beyond the warmth that was spreading from the place they were connected. She broke her lips away with a cry as he gave a particularly forceful thrust; he followed her, wanting to hold as much of her as possible at the moment of release. He could feel her on the edge, but it wasn't enough as he felt his own end coming. Trailing a hand down their interconnected bodies, Will took note of the way she shuddered when his thumb grazed over her nipple and down her stomach. When his light fingers reached that sensitive bundle of nerves, it took only a few touches and husky gasp of her name to push her over the edge. Her walls tightened around him as she cried out, her voice swallowed by his lips. Her hips kept moving under his, encouraging him to follow.

It was Frankie's turn to mute him as she forced her lips over his, riding out the tremors. Rolling off her, still connected, Will kept his lips to her skin as he kissed away the sweat that had gathered around her face, while Frankie let her hands run languidly over his chest.

"I hate you," she said after several heavy breaths. Will laughed lightly, trailing his fingers up her body, avoiding her breasts—she had made it perfectly clear before that she was too sensitive afterwards for him to touch her again (a pity, in his eyes).

"You love me," he replied, kissing her ear. Frankie rolled her eyes, but he could see the small smile pulling at her lips. Leaning closer, he kissed her delicately, pulling away just enough to murmur one more time.

"I love you, Frankie…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes... It's 1 am and I can barely keep my eyes open...

Will stood in the shower watching the water going down the drain. He was hoping his emptiness, sadness, and regret would wash down the drain too, but it stuck firmly in his chest leaving him struggling for air.

He'd been standing there so long the water started to get cold. He reached for the handle to add more hot water and felt a single jet of water hitting him just between his shoulder blades where Frankie would always wrap her arms around him and kiss him. He loved when she kissed him there; and it felt like an eternity since he'd even touched her, forget about having her kiss him. In reality it had only been a week, but after having all of Frankie for several months, not having any of her for a week felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. He's never felt as deflated, heart-broken, and torn up about something before.

Not when Gigi left him.

Not when he found his best friend had been screwing his fiance.

Not even when his brother died.

Of course all of those things made him sad.

It's just nothing compared to the feeling of watching Frankie slam the door of his apartment on her way out.

###############

Frankie sat in her car outside Will's house for 15 minutes, thinking about the last week. Every day that passed she found herself missing him more than anything she'd missed in a very long time. Maybe more than anything ever. Seeing him at work only made it worse. Him being so close day in and day out but knowing she couldn't have left her heart feeling it was full of holes. She did a good job of hiding it though. She managed to appear uncaring and unaffected by their fight, but inside she was crumbling.

Today at work he wore that green shirt that brings out his eyes that she loves so much that left her aching all over. She wanted to reach out to him so badly, and tell him she'd had enough of their fighting. That brought her to his house. She felt very apprehensive about going in. Not knowing what he was thinking or if he'd forgive her left her preferring to keep her distance. But she finally decided it had gone on long enough. She couldn't let her stubbornness be there cause of her losing Will forever, he means to much to her for that.

So she exited her car, walked to the apartment door, and knocked. No answer. She knocked again, and again there was no answer. She knew he was home so she took out his spare key and let herself in. She immediately heard the shower and headed toward the bathroom. Missing the days they would shower together. Had they not been fighting she would have walked right in and joined him; but that didn't seem appropriate in this situation. Instead, she made her way to his bedroom where she knew he'd head to get dressed.

###############

Will had exhausted the hot water and turned off the shower. He grabbed a light green towel and dried himself off. He wrapped it around his waist and began walking toward his bedroom. He stopped just short of his door when he saw a pair of feet crossed at the end of his bed.

 _I'd know those feet anywhere. What is she doing here?_ , he thought.

Realizing he had no choice but to enter his room still damp and wrapped in a towel, he walked in and stopped just inside the door. He looked over at her without a word and his heart began to ache. Seeing her in his bed made him realize all the more how much he missed her.

Frankie wordlessly looked back at him and sunk further in his bed, signaling to Will she had no intention of going anywhere.

He glanced away and walked around his bed toward his closet when his wrist was caught by Frankie's soft hand. He looked back at her only to see her sad expression firmly in place. Seeing she wasn't about to let him go, he sat on the edge of the bed and starred sadly at the floor with his free hand picking thread off his towel.

Frankie looked at him for a while and then broke the silence by saying simply, "I miss you."

"I'm sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was so wrapped up in the case I couldn't think clearly. You were right, and I know that now. Hell, I knew it as soon as I walked out. Forgive me. Please." Frankie was pleading with him and there was an urgency in her voice.

Will still hadn't looked up from the floor.

Wanting to hear what else she had to say and knowing full well that if he looked at her again with her beautiful green eyes he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

But that would only be a temporary fix.

And he didn't want temporary, he wanted forever.

She gave his wrist a squeeze and sat up. Her chest was close to his bare back and even though she was still only touching his wrist, she felt a little better already just being near him.

"I know what I said was completely out of line. I know I hurt you. I don't ever want to do that again, but I can't promise it will be the last time. You know I tend to lash out when I get angry. It's part of who I am. What I can promise you is that I'll do my best to make it the last time I ever do it at you. Because I really don't want to lose you."

Will finally looked up at her, his eyes so full of hurt it broke Frankie's heart.

"Please forgive me," she begged. Her sincerity was evident in her words.

"I miss you too. So much," He finally responded, and she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

He leaned toward her ever so slightly and Frankie took this as a signal that things were moving in the right direction. She let go of his wrist and held his face with both hands. Her heart quickened at his touch and she began hoping that he'd kiss her. She desperately wanted to feel his lips on hers.

He slowly leaned in and gently skimmed her lips with his own before finally kissing her, tentatively, slowly, like it was the first real time again. He took her lower lip between his and gently sucked it, earning a faint moan from her. Frankie released his lips and opened her eyes to see him staring back at her with desire laden-eyes.

Raising to her knees, climbing over to straddle his waist so that they were chest to chest.

With Frankie facing him, he dropped one hand to her lower back and snaked the other around the back of her neck, tilting her head to the side so he had access to the spot he knew she loved for him to kiss. He leaned in and first simply breathed on her neck, almost teasingly. He opened his mouth and laid it directly on his target. Frankie began breathing heavily. He ran his tongue along her flesh and lightly bit down, dragging his lips agonizingly slow up to her ear.

Will noticed her chest quickly rising and falling due to her heavy breathing and dragged his hand from her neck, to her collar bone, over her chest, between her still clothed breasts, and down to her waist. Feeling an urgency swelling, he needed to touch her skin again.

Looking deeply in her eyes, he pulled his hand back toward him and slipped it in the beneath her shirt. Finally touching her beautiful soft bare skin. She leaned her head into his and grinned, they both knew it was over. The fight didn't matter anymore. They wanted each other, and they wanted each other now.

Running her hand down his chest until her fingers grabbed a hold of the edge of his towel and pulled on it, causing it to come undone.

With his towel still piled around his waist on the bed, Will stood with Frankie in his arms and laid her down on the bed with him above her.

She captured his mouth and used all the emptiness, sadness, and regret she'd felt over the last week to kiss him with all the passion she had in her.

Suddenly, she rolled them over, sat up, and straddled him again, pulling away from him just long enough to quickly remove her shirt.

He pulled her back down which caused Frankie to smile as she started kissing him again, she knowing he always loved the feel of her breasts on his chest when she was on top.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Will pressed homeles against her even further. He laid his hands flat on her back as she kissed her way from his mouth to his stubbled jaw and down to his neck. Feeling himself becoming more aroused, Will swiftly wrapped an arm around her and before she knew what had happened she was lying flat on the bed with him hovering above her.

She gave him a knowing look and bit her lip. Just as much as she knew how to turn him on, so did he know about her.

Will took this as a challenge. He pulled her to the edge of the bed so he was standing between her open legs. He leaned forward over her and softly grabbed her breast, squeezing it gently and running his fingers over her already erect nipples.

He took his other hand and laid it flat on the inside of her thigh. Frankie inhaled sharply at the feel of his warm hand so close to her. He slid his hand from her breast all the way down to her jeans, and she moaned the whole way. As much as she was enjoying this game, she began aching to feel him inside her.

She sat up to go after his erect member but was stopped by Will saying, "There'll be plenty of time for that. Lie down."

"Will, I…"

"Lie down."

She did as she was told and Will quickly removed her jeans and underwear dropping them to the ground, then moved both hands around her hips and under her ass. He leaned over and kissed her from her hip to her bikini line. Feeling her squirm with protest, Will knelt on the floor and spread her legs wide. Painfully slow, he slid a finger inside her.

Feeling how wet she already was he said, "God Frank's, you really did miss me." She exhaled on a smile and just closed her eyes. He pulled his finger back out and slowly slid it in again loving how tight she was.

Sensing Frankie was growing frustrated with the slow progression of things, he added another finger and brought the thumb of his other hand to her clit. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her and rubbing small circles with his thumb.

After a few moments and feeling he'd given her enough to satisfy her for a bit, he withdrew his fingers from her, earning a very frustrated sigh from her. She picked her head up to look at him and saw the most devilish grin he'd ever given her. "Will, so help me God, if you don't…"

She stopped speaking at the feel of his tongue sliding in her. She threw her head back, grabbed two fist-fulls of sheets, and groaned at the pleasure she was feeling.

Loving how easy it was to silence her, Will pulled his mouth up to her clit and ran his tongue over it a few times then sucked it until she groaned again.

Loving how easy it was to make her moan even more then the silence.

Once again feeling satisfied at his work, Will returned his fingers inside her, began pumping again, and continued to lick and suck her clit until she began to writhe under his touch. Knowing she was close, he pulled his mouth away and again massaged her with his thumb until she dove over the edge and cried out in pleasure as her release ran through her body in waves.

Will waited until she was finished and slowly withdrew his fingers from her, causing her hip to rock back slightly. He crawled his way up her body and looked at her relaxed face. He hadn't seen her that satisfied…ever. He kissed her on the neck and she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Can you promise to do that forever?"

"You read my mind, boo."

Frankie lifted her hips up against his so she could indicate that she wanted him inside her.

She laid her hands on his flexed arms that were holding him up and felt like a schoolgirl at how giddy she felt.

 _I love his arms. They're so sexy._ She bit her lip and smiled up at him.

Will was simply enjoying the view. Even more so, he was enjoying having her again. All of her.

Frankie began tracing faint circles on his chest while he watched her, still supporting himself on all-fours. She grabbed his sides and slid her hands down to his thighs, making her way toward his cock. It wasn't hard to miss. There was no doubting he was aroused, but she was betting she could get him more aroused.

She suddenly and swiftly she pushed him onto his back and maneuvered herself to lay in between his legs so her face was by his waist. Will looked down to see where she'd gone and found her lingering near his already throbbing cock. Before he could protest, she took of tip of him in her mouth, teasing him just like he teased her.

"Fuck Francesca," Will gasped. "You may not wanna do that."

Frankie responded by saying "oh trust me, I certainly do" the preceding to take his length in her mouth and sucking as she slid him back out, and then licking him from tip to base and back up again.

She tipped her head down and lifted her eyes to look at him and she could see pure desire in his eyes. Looking back at his cock she took it in one hand and his balls in the other. She stroked him once, twice, and then took him in her mouth again, this time earning a loud grunt from Will as she took him in even deeper.

He knew if he was going to give her anything else at that moment, he had to stop this. Now. He rocked himself slowly backward so as not to hurt either of them and jumped off the edge of the bed.

"What's the matter, Whiskey?" she asked coyly.

"You very well know what the matter is! You're trying to suck me off. And I'm not having that," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" She protested.

"Because, I want to be inside of you Frankie." He walked back toward the bed where she was still laying and grabbed her by the waist to move her where he wanted. Once she was in position on the edge of the bed, he spread her legs wide.

Her breathing once again quickened at his brash words. She was leaning up on her elbows looking at him expectantly.

With one hand on her hip, he grabbed his cock and put the tip just inside her. She bit her bottom lip. Will watching her face as he entered her completely.

Once he was sure she was adjusted to him, he pulled back out unbearably slow. They both groaned at the tightness and Will felt himself go weak at the knees. Leaning forward he placed his hands on the bed and began rhythmically thrusting into her, slow at first and growing faster.

Frankie again threw her head back on the bed, and arched her back at the same time. Will began enjoying the view and took the opportunity to kiss her perfectly round breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth. She hissed as he lightly bit down shooting pleasure-pain through her whole body.

As he continued thrusting, he took one of her legs and put it up over his hip, allowing him better access to her core.

"Oh, fuck," was all she could muster. The feeling of him in her, so long and hard, left her eyes practically rolling in the back of her head.

Once she got a handle on the feeling again, she looked up to see him covered in sweat from his effort. She could tell he was trying with great difficulty to hold off for her.

He took his free hand and started stroking her already over-sensitive clit. She started moaning and mumbling incomprehensible things as she inched closer and closer to orgasm. One more swirl of Will's thumb coupled with a deep thrust sent her plummeting into her second orgasm.

Feeling her tightening around him he couldn't hold off anymore. One more thrust did him in as well and he let out a guttural groan as he emptied himself into her. Once he was finished he half-collapsed on her, trying to keep his weight on the bed so as not to crush her.

Frankie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, tasting him and reveling in the satisfaction he'd just given her.

"I accept your apology," he stated out of the blue with a chuckle.

"Yeah? I have to admit it was definitely a very great apologie. I honestly don't even know how I'll top this one"

"It will be extremely difficult. But I'm sure you'll manage" he teased

"Okay, but in all seriousness. I'm really glad you've forgiving me. I love you Will, I'm so in love with you and I never want to lose you."

"I will always forgive you, I promise you that you will never lose me, we may fight and disagree, but one of us will always come back to the other. This had been the hardest week of my life... I don't want a life without you in it! You're it for me! I love you so much"


End file.
